


A tale that should never have been told

by F4n_Fricken_Tastic



Category: Night Vale - Fandom
Genre: Cecil Needs a Hug, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-04
Updated: 2020-12-29
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:00:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 4,369
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27085963
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/F4n_Fricken_Tastic/pseuds/F4n_Fricken_Tastic
Summary: Hello. I’m sharing this mostly
Relationships: Cecil/Carlos Kevin/Charles
Comments: 7
Kudos: 8





	1. Fucking mirrors

**Author's Note:**

> Hey!!!!! This is the clean version of a fanfic I made recently. I’ve removed the uncensored version though. It offended several people. Well, hope you enjoy!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cecil just run away

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok let’s read this short ass chapter together

It was roughly 5 pm, and Cecil Palmer was talking on the radio.

He always did this as it was his job.

‘In other, more important news..’ He said ‘The City Council has declared that they will be going back to their home world... Now, none of us know why they have decided to go to... Wherever that is... But today they announced that they were, quote, “Gunna just go home already to escape this dang heat.”’ He said. ‘More on this story later... But now.. I take you all too... The Weather.’ He concluded.

Once he put on The Weather, he grabbed his coffee thermos and began drinking the delicious substance inside.

Cecil did love his coffee, after all.

But, then he saw something.. Out of the corner of his eye. He turned around in his office chair to find himself facing...

A mirror..

Oh no.

Then the weather ended... And everything was back to normal...

Or so it seemed.

‘I’m back again with some more news to report.’ Cecil said. ‘Sheriff Sam has told me to say the following words; Alphabet Seafoam Compromised. I’ve got no inkling as to what these three words mean, but hey, maybe it’s just code words to the secret government agency? Who knows.’ He said, a tad bit dreamily (?).

‘In other, other news, The City Council has made this follow up to their past statement of going back to their home world. Ahem,’ he cleared his throat ‘“Oh boy we wanna stay around to see this unfold. We’re staying after all. Good luck, Night Vale. Alphabet... Seafoam... Is... COMPROMISED.” They said in unison. Except for Tamika Flynn, who was holding a bloodstained copy of Ray Bradbury’s “Fahrenheit 451” and muttering a list of good books to read to calm her nerves.’ He finished.

It was now 10 pm. Quitting time.

‘Today has been a weird and disturbing series of events, what with all of the cursed mirrors appearing in people’s houses and The City Council eating all those deer. But once again, we have survived another day. Goodnight, Night Vale. Goodnight.’

And with that, today’s show ended.

He turned around again, seeing broken shards of mirror on the ground, and he smiled an Un-Cecil like smile, before walking out of the studio door.

Isn’t that odd?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry about the shortness of this chapter


	2. A bad thing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oh boy Kevin maybe just try to ignore what you saw

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was hell to write

Kevin had recently moved from Desert Bluffs Too (not “Two”) to Night Vale. He only moved to Night Vale because The Smiling God ate Desert Bluffs Too.

He’d moved to Night Vale with his husband, Charles, and Charles’s son, Donovan. Although Donovan was both of their son now, as they were married.

Lauren also made it to Night Vale. Unfortunately, when she stepped into the community Dog Park she was kidnapped by the hooded figures. Nobody had seen her in weeks.

Kevin and Charles’s house was only about a block away from the Ralph’s. And coincidentally, Kevin was just heading back from the Ralph’s, with Donovan’s favourite cereal, Kellogg’s, which was the only type allowed in Night Vale. 

They had run out of Kellogg’s the day before, and Donovan only ate Kellogg’s cereal as breakfast. 

Donovan really liked Kellogg’s 

As Kevin was passing an alleyway, he heard something coming from behind the dumpster. 

He thought, at first, that it was The Faceless Old Woman Who Secretly Lives In Your Home nesting in the trash (the first week Kevin has lived in Night Vale, he’d gone outside to put the trash out to find her napping amongst the rotting things,covered in fish bones, apple cores, and blood) but the sound... It didn’t sound like The Faceless Old Woman Who Secretly Lives In Your Home at all. And plus, she’d just whispered in his ear; “It’s not me making that sound”.

Kevin decided to investigate. He carefully put his bag of Kellogg’s on the ground (Night Vale had recently banned cardboard boxes) and peered around the corner.

His smile vanished and was replaced by a look of pure horror.

He quickly speed walked away. 

Good thing they hadn’t noticed him...

He snatched the bag of Kellogg’s from the ground and went back to he and Charles’s home, intending to tell Charles what he had seen.

Meanwhile, The Faceless Old Woman Who Secretly Lives In Your Home dumped a bucket of ice water over his head, in an attempt to annoy him. Her attempt to annoy him didn’t work, so she decided that what he’d seen was truly horrible. She went to check it out and threw up. This was very difficult to do, as she did not have a face. 

Kevin made it home, shakily placed the bag of Kellogg’s on the granite counter (which had several dried blood smears on it) and sat down on the couch (which had broken glass under and in the cushions).

Kevin’s smile did not return to his face. Not yet.

Suddenly, Charles came downstairs. 

‘Oh! Hey Kevin! You’re back! Did you find the Kellogg’s?’ Charles asked. 

Kevin merely nodded.

‘Kevin... Is something wrong?’ Charles asked, sitting down on the couch carefully as to not get glass shards imbedded into his flesh.

Kevin sighed.

‘On my way back from the Ralph’s... I think I saw something that I shouldn’t have seen.’ He said slowly.

‘Oh?’ Charles asked, concerned.

‘I peered into an alleyway after hearing a noise.’ He said slowly.

‘Did you see something bad..? Like someone drowning centipedes in acid?’ Charles asked.

‘No. Do you want to know what I saw?’ Kevin asked Charles.

‘Ooh yeah! I’m super curious now!’ Charles replied

‘I saw the beloved radio host, Cecil Palmer, making out with his brother in law, Steve Carlsberg.’ Kevin replied, staring blankly at the coffee table made of human teeth.

Charles looked horrified 

And disgusted

‘Oh god... That’s disgusting!’ Charles said.

‘Yeah. But now I don’t know what to do, because Cecil is married. So now I’m wondering if I should tell Carlos, his husband, about what I saw or if I should just say nothing and drink to forget.’ Kevin said

‘You should definitely tell Carlos about what you saw. It’ll make you feel a lot better about this whole ordeal. Although, maybe you should have a little bit of brandy to clear your head..’ Charles said.

‘Okay. I’ll go to Carlos’s lab in the morning and tell him about what I saw. And also, yes, brandy sounds good.’ Kevin added.

Charles went to the kitchen to pour them some brandy in glasses that the secret police gave out to new residents (they had the famous inscription “If you see something, say nothing. Drink to forget.” On them).

Charles walked back to the living room with the brandy. Kevin, who seemed happier in Charles’s presence (though he still was not smiling) drank his glass of brandy in one continuous gulp.

Then they went upstairs to sleep, because it was around 12 am already, and if Kevin wanted to make it to Carlos’s lab in the morning, he’d have to get some sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next chapter is cooler than this


	3. Dis shit sucks man

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Look I dunno what to tell you OK?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It’s a fun chapter

Carlos was standing in front of his chalkboard, in his lab. On his chalkboard there were 8 “science’s” with hearts around them. He’d also drawn several beakers and vials on the chalkboard.

He was very scientific. 

Carlos had safety goggles on, along with latex gloves and his “I’m doing science” lab coat. 

He was holding two vials. One with a blue bubbling liquid, and one with a yellow bubbling liquid.

He was going to mix them together to see if he could make a green bubbling liquid.

He had to be very steady, or else the liquids would cease bubbling and the experiment would have to be deemed failed.

Suddenly, someone burst into his lab, making him drop the vials.

‘Carlos-!’ They began, but were cut off.

‘Nils! I was in the middle of an experiment! Now look at it!’ He said

‘Sorry... But a man named Kevin is at the door asking to see you.’ Nilenjana said

‘Oh! Cool! Invite him inside please, Nils. Thanks.’ Carlos said calmly.

Nilenjana left Carlos’s lab and let Kevin in.

‘Hey Kevin. Long time no chat. What brings you to Night Vale?’ Carlos asked Kevin.

‘Smiling god ate Desert Bluffs Too.’ Kevin replied simply. 

‘Oh. Sorry to hear that. Why are you at my lab, though?’ Carlos asked.

‘Well, last night I was walking back home from the Ralph’s, and I heard this noise coming from an alleyway, so, of course, I go and check it out, right? And guess what saw?’ Kevin asked 

‘What’d you see?’ Carlos asked curiously 

‘I saw your husband Cecil, and your brother in law Steve kissing! Which is disgusting!’ Kevin said, shuddering.

Carlos’s face hardened, and he narrowed his eyes.

‘Don’t lie about stuff like that, Kevin.’ Carlos said, coolly.

‘I’m not lying, Carlos! What makes you think that I’m not trustworthy?’ Kevin asked, offended.

Carlos, who didn’t like when people lied too him, started listing off reasons why Kevin was untrustworthy.

‘Hmmm... Lets see.. You joined an evil corporation, bought Night Vale, got me locked in the desert otherworld... And, right now, you’re covered in blood.’ Carlos said, crossing his arms.

‘Well... uh..’ Kevin began, but was cut off by Carlos.

‘Look Kevin, I just don’t believe you. I know Cecil and Steve, and they would never do that. EVER.’ Carlos said, turning his back to Kevin and opening the ‘Emergency’ kit, which had a single role of paper towels in it.

‘I’m serious though! I saw them-‘ Kevin was cut off again.

‘Leave my lab, Kevin. Now.’ Carlos said sternly, his perfect teeth set into a frown.

‘Fine. But don’t come crying to me when your smile is wiped off your perfect face.’ Kevin said, his smile looking less happy then normal.

But Kevin did leave the lab, and Carlos cleaned up his ruined experiment.

Kevin really wanted Carlos to realize that he was telling the truth. But then he got a better idea. What if he  tricked  Carlos into catching Cecil in the act? That was a great idea, concluded Kevin.

Meanwhile, Carlos got a phone call from Cecil.

‘Hey kittycakes!’ Carlos said onto the phone.

White noise could be heard from Cecil’s end. 

‘Honeycat?’ Carlos asked, concerned.

More white noise.

‘Babe are you near a hooded figure or something? What’s all that noise?’ Carlos asked

White noise... But then, something else. More static. But this static was different. The noise was painful to hear.

And then the line cut out.

‘Cecil hun, are you still there?’ Carlos asked, now very concerned.

‘His line cut out, Carlos.’ Someone said.

‘Lacy! Can you tell me where that call came from?’ Carlos asked.

‘It came from the sky.’ Lacy replied simply.

‘Wha-?’ Carlos asked, but Lacy had already gone.

Carlos was a tiny bit scared now.

He needed to get the secret police. Cecil might be in trouble!

He searched his lab frantically for a hidden microphone. He didn’t see one. So he just murmured into several objects (like the sink and the doorknob) that he would like the secret police to come to his lab, please and thank you.

He waited several minutes, before realizing that, if they came, it would be polite to at least have some coffee for them.

They worked hard, after all.

Just as Carlos’s coffee pot filled, there was a knock on his lab door and the sound of a cello.

He had just been about to open the door for whomever was there, but then he heard muttering and then the door opened.

‘Hello Carlos the Scientist!’ One of the three people at his door said cheerfully. He knew that these people were the secret police, because they had the badge.

‘Why did you call for us? We could’ve been doing something productive, like playing hop scotch, or doing anything other than this.’ The second one said gloomily.

‘JUST DO YOUR JOBS.’ A helicopter boomed in the distance. 

‘Silence.’ The third said, having finished playingtheir cello.

The third was Sheriff Sam themself.

‘So, Carlos, why did you whisper into your sink, doorknob and chalkboard for us to come? What was so urgent?’ Sheriff Sam asked.

‘Well, my husband Cecil called me-‘ Carlos began, but was cut off by the gloomy officer.

‘See? He called us here because his husband called him. Ooo what an emergency.’ He mocked under his breath, but still loud enough for everyone to hear.

‘-he called me, and it sounded all grainy and stuff-‘ He continued, but was this time cut off by the cheery officer.

‘Ooh! Was there a hooded figure nearby?’ She asked, rubbing her hands together.

‘LET HIM FINISH HIS STORY, STACY. ITS VERY INTERESTING.’ The helicopter boomed at the cheery officer.

‘Sorry Derick!’ The cheerful officer, Stacy, replied.

‘-and then I heard more Super-Duper scary cracking.’Carlos finished.

Sheriff Sam sighed, and then played a long, sorrowful tune on their cello.

‘So I was wondering if you could... I dunno... Check up on him or something?’ Carlos asked.

‘HAVE YOU TRIED CALLING HIM BACK?’ The pilot of the helicopter asked.

He had not.

‘Yes. Perhaps try calling him back before we jump to conclusions.’ The Sheriff said.

Carlos dialed Cecil’s number onto his phone. But when he pressed the “call” button, he felt a sharp pain in his thumb.

‘Ow!’ He said, sucking his now bleeding thumb.

‘That’s not sanitary.’ The gloomy officer said, silent tears pouring from his eyes as he spoke.

‘Wait... Cecil Palmers number is FORBIDDEN?!’ The cheery officer, Stacy said, absently patting her sobbing coworker’s shoulder as she spoke.

Sheriff Sam merely grimaced, before saying;

‘It is exactly what I feared. Alphabet Seafoam is comprised...’ They said, shaking their head sadly.

Nobody but The City Council and Sheriff Sam themself seemed to know what that meant.

‘And also, before you guys go, you know that Strex Corp guy, Kevin?’ Carlos asked.

‘Yes.’ Sam, Stacy, the gloomy officer and Derick the helicopter pilot said in unison

‘Well, he dropped by my lab earlier, and started spewing some disturbing lies. Long story short, he might start stalking Steve Carlsberg and Cecil... if Cecil is still alright, that is. So maybe keep your eyes on him.’ Carlos warned.

‘Will do.’ They all said in unison, vanishing in a puff of gold smoke while more cello music played.

Carlos then realized that he had a full pot of coffee and he didn’t know what to do with it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nvm this chapter is a dumpster fire


	4. Oooooooooooo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ;))

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a really good one

There was a light in a window.

That window was on a house.

The house was a nice house. It was a two story home. There were three bedrooms, two bathrooms, a nice kitchen and a lounge.

In the lounge there was a 72” TV, a lazyboy and two large Italian leather sofas.

There was a man on the lazyboy. He had light purple eyes and was relatively handsome

He was wearing reading glasses and reading a book titled; “Hosting a Radio show- The do’s and dont’s of Community Radio”.

Another man came out of the kitchen. He was a simple looking man, with a stubby nose and a tie. He looked like an average accountant or banker.

When the simple man entered the lounge, he eyed the man on the lazyboy.

‘Why did you get to be the cute one?’ The simple man asked the man on the lazyboy.

‘Because I got first pick.’ The man in the lazyboy said, not lifting his eyes from his book.

‘Well this one looks like custard.’ The simple man replied, scowling. Then his eyes lightened. ‘Hey, wanna trade?’ He asked hopefully.

‘No thanks. I’m rather fond of this look. And it’s much harder to navigate as this one due to the fact of his work.’ The man on the lazyboy explained.

‘Is that why you’re reading that book?’ The simple man asked, eyeing the man on the lazyboy’s book.

‘Mhmm.’ The man on the lazyboy replied.

‘Say, how did you even afford this place with the human currency?’ The man on the lazyboy asked the simple man.

‘I work at a bank, so it was pretty easy to just take some of it.’ The simple man replied smugly.

‘Don’t get caught. To these people that’s illegal.’ The man on the lazyboy replied cheekily.

‘Hah. That’s a good joke.’ The simple man replied smirking.

The simple man kissed the man on the lazyboy on the forehead. They both smirked.

Outside the house their was another man watching the two.

This man was also relatively handsome. He had light gold eyes and shiny blonde hair. His face had two scars that started at his mouth and ended at his ears, creating the illusion of a smile.

But the mans lips were not smiling.

The spying man was crouched in a shrub, watching the two man inside the house with utmost disgust.

He was also holding a small video recording device in his hand, recording the entire scene.

He peered into the window.

Suddenly, the simple man saw him.

The simple man let out a few well chosen words, whereas the spying man untangled himself from the shrub and ran.

‘Shit!’ The simple man said.

‘What?’ The man on the lazyboy asked.

‘There was a little weasel spying! And a little hansy one at that! Ugh!’ The simple man said.

The man on the lazyboy left the lazyboy.

‘I guess you’re in luck. You might get better one.’ He said, before dashing out of the house to catch the previously spying man.

The man who was previously on the lazyboy found the previously spying man easily, as he (the previously spying man) was the only person wearing a neon raincoat and whistling suspiciously while sweating and looking at the man who was previously on the lazyboy as he approached him.

‘H.. Hello friend!’ The previously spying man said to the man who was previously on the lazyboy in a fake cheery voice.

‘You little spy.’ The man who was previously on the lazyboy snarled to the

‘S..Spy? Ha ha.. You’re a.. um... You’re so funny ha ha ha....!’ The previously spying man said nervously to the man who was previously on the lazyboy.

The man who was previously on the lazyboy grabbed the previously spying man by the throat and lifted him from the ground effortlessly, before punching him in the gut and throwing him on the ground and kicking him in the face.

It looked as though the previously spying man was out cold.

The man who was previously on the lazyboy crouched down and grabbed the video recorder that was concealed in the previously spying man’s raincoat.

The man who was previously on the lazyboy crushed the recorder in his bare hands.

He then walked away.

Once he was gone, the previously spying man opened his eyes and groaned.

He hastily slammed his hand into the wreaked shards of his recorder and groped blindly until he felt the SD card.

It was still in perfect condition.

He got up, wincing, before limping away, bloodied and bruised, back to where he lived.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hehe


	5. Poor Kev

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I think the title of this chapter kind of IS the summary for this chapter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well huh this is a short chapter

Charles was sitting out on his porch drinking coffee and reading the most recent issue of the “Night Vale daily Journal”. 

Charles wasn’t actually paying attention to the words. He was just waiting for Kevin to return from his “Super Duper Epic Spy Mission”. 

Charles knew exactly what this “spy mission” was for. It was to catch Cecil Palmer and Steve Carlsberg doing... Stuff. 

Charles looked up and saw a man walking down the sidewalk gingerly, as though he were injured.

Wait a moment! That was Kevin!

Charles quickly got off of the porch chair and rushed over to his husband.

Kevin looked very injured. His lip was split, his eye was blackened, and it looked as though his ankle may have been sprained.

‘Kevin? What happened to you??’ Charles asked once he’d reached Kevin.

Kevin shrugged.

‘Did you get in a fistfight Kevin??’ Charles asked.

Kevin shook his head.

‘Were you mugged?’ Charles asked, concerned.

Kevin shrugged in a way that plainly said “Kind Of”.

‘Did you get all of these injuries from your.. “Spy Misson”?’ Charles asked.

Kevin nodded, before pulling an SD card from his raincoat and holding it up triumphantly.

‘An SD card? Is... Is that important?’ Charles asked, confused.

Kevin nodded.

‘Well let’s get inside the house and get you an icepack or something. And then we can check out that SD card.’ Charles said. 

So they made their way back to their house (Charles was helping Kevin walk so that Kevin didn’t have to put weight on his injured ankle.). 

Charles and Kevin made it back to their house. 

Kevin was given an icepack to help with his wounds before he was guided to the couch to get some rest.

Charles then went outside to finish “reading” the newspaper.

Kevin was going to be in better condition soon.

And that was good.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for this dumpster fire that you painstakingly read


	6. The theory might be true

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> THE THEORY MY FRIENDS
> 
> THE THEORY

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think this chapter may not be a dumpster fire :)

The darkness was everywhere.

He felt the soil underneath him. Trees branches fluttering vaguely in the soft breeze.

He could smell the grass. 

He could hear the stream.

But something was off.

What was it?

Wait....

Where was he?

Where were the sand and cacti that he was familiar with?

Where were the cars?

The people?

What... What was going on?

He opened his eyes.

He was in the middle of a dark forest. 

What the hell was going on?

He heard nothin-

A loud yelp pierced his eardrums.

He sat bolt upright, the hairs on the back of his neck standing on end.

He heard a voice in the distance. He couldn’t make out what was being said, but it sounded fearful.

He got up and squinted around the dark clearing he was in.

He walked carefully towards one of the dark trees, snapping off one of the branches to use as a weapon just in case.

Walking out of the clearing, he saw two people.

One of them was backed against the trunk of a tree, whilst the other one was in a stance that suggested that they were going to attack the cornered man.

He clutched his branch in his hands, approaching the two figures.

Once he was closer, he had to keep in a gasp.

He knew one of these men.

The man against the tree was...

His brother! 

Well... Brother through marriage.

He didn’t recognize the other man though.

The unidentified man struck the brother in the head. The brother yelped in pain.

Just as the unidentified man was about to strike again, a large tree branch was swung at his head, knocking him unconscious.

The brother looked up at his saviour.

‘Cecil?’ He said, confused.

‘Hello Steve.’ Cecil said.

‘Where are we?’ Steve asked, looking around.

‘I have no idea.’ Cecil said, looking around the dark terrain surrounding him.

Steve glanced down at the unconscious attacker.

‘What.. Is that?’ He asked, gesturing to the attacker.

Cecil looked down at the unconscious attacker and felt nauseous.

That wasn’t a person...

Not anymore.

‘I don’t know.’ He said.

That was a lie.

‘We... We should go..’ Steve said, also looking sickened at the disgusting creature 

‘Yeah. I have a feeling that we might be here for a while...’ Cecil said, looking at the surroundings.

And...

Well...

He was right.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It wasn’t a dumpster fire! HOORAY! HURRAH!


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter kind of sucks but whatever also it was ACTUAL HELLFIRE to write.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter blah blah dumpster fire blah blah.
> 
> We all already know my fanfic sucks.
> 
> Stay tuned till the end notes cuz I have an announcement.

Charles was a both confused and concerned for his husband, Kevin.

Who had beaten Kevin up?

That question was relatively easy to answer.

It had either been Cecil Palmer or Steve Carlsberg.

Who else would benefit from harming Kevin? 

...

Charles was pacing around he and Kevin's room. 

Just walking around. 

He wasn't paying attention to where he was going. But who pays attention to where they're going, anyways?

The answer? Most people. Most people actually watched where they were going.

Not Charles though.

And that's how he came to bruising his elbow on the corner of a desk.

He glared at the desk and kicked it angrily.

Which caused his foot to hurt. 

Fine, Charles thought, you win this round desk.

Charles decided to wander downstairs to check on how Kevin was doing.

Kevin was on the sofa, because Charles, being the scrawny guy he was, hadn't been able to get Kevin upstairs.

Charles's mind once again drifted to the question "Who harmed Kevin". 

He was almost 99% sure that it had been Cecil who had attacked Kevin.

Mostly because Charles knew that Steve Carlsberg wasn't the type of guy to attack people.

Charles, once he was downstairs, glanced over at Kevin, who to his surprise, was awake.

Charles smiled.

Kevin was probably going to be alright after all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My announcement:
> 
> I finally got a beta. Yay!
> 
> Also I'm going to start working on some other fanfics.
> 
> (I'll still work on this one tho)
> 
> :)


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> why is dere two cecils

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hahahahahahahahaha sorry for bein gone so long..
> 
> ive been busy writin da other fic :P

He had to visit the other one. To make sure that he was dead.

  
Sure, he had been the one to put him there, but there was no way that he would've let the other live.

  
Cecil needed to make sure that the other Cecil that he'd trapped on the planet was dead. Gone.

  
This Cecil wanted to be the only one, even if he wasn't the real one.

  
He looked into his uncovered mirror and frowned at what he saw.

  
Sure, he saw his own illusion, but he also saw what was beyond that.

  
The other Cecil Palmer was still around?!

  
How?!

  
He clenched his fists. He'd thought that his brothers would've dealt with him by now.

  
There could only be one Cecil Palmer, and this one had been trying for 30 years to be that one.

  
Sure, he wasn't the original, nor was he even one from an alternative universe, but he still wanted to be the only one.

  
The Cecil looking into the mirror watched as the other Cecil scurried around the dark planet, with his annoying brother-in-law, Steve Carlsberg.

  
At least there's no way for him to get back here, thought the Cecil looking into the mirror.

  
The Cecil looking into the mirror abruptly turned around and walked away, adjusting his black rings as he left.

  
This Cecil was determined to ruin Cecil. Whether that be by doing unspeakable acts with close family members, or beating people up for trying to find the truth.  
Once this Cecil ruined Cecil, he would finally be free to do whatever he pleased as Cecil.

  
He'd waited thirty years for this..

  
And he wasnt going to give up now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> M I R R O R ?

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed dis UwU


End file.
